Hydraulic lines for powering hydraulic cylinders can be found on a number of environments. Frequently, where hydraulic cylinders are found, hydraulic lines have been clustered for quick and easy attachment and detachment. One example of an environment where clusters of hydraulic lines to power hydraulic cylinders are frequently found is a front-end loader. Typical front-end loaders have a pair of boom assemblies that have rearward ends that pivotally attach to a tractor, and forward ends that pivotally attach to buckets, clam shells, plow, fork lifts, bale spears, etc. Hydraulic cylinders are provided for operating the front-end loaders and the attachments. Some exemplary front end loaders using hydraulic lines to power hydraulic cylinders are described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,665 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,856 to described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,665 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,856 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,811 to Langenfeld et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,962 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,692 to Langenfeld et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,974 to Langenfeld et al., the disclosures of which are all incorporated herein by reference.
There have been efforts made to attach clusters of hydraulic lines more effectively, more quickly, and with less effort, one example being provided by the company, Faster®. The present invention is part of the continuing effort.